


This World

by Yukikosnow139



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aliens, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukikosnow139/pseuds/Yukikosnow139
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know the world has really gone to shit when you’re laying on your stomach, arms supporting yourself as your head is bent low and at an angle so you can look through the scope of your .22-250, aiming at a girl that couldn’t be older than nine. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	This World

**Author's Note:**

> So this is pretty much a stress relief fic, with aliens that invade earth. So have fun reading, It's mostly just Akaashi's thoughts and angst.

You know the world has really gone to shit when you’re laying on your stomach, arms supporting yourself as your head is bent low and at an angle so you can look through the scope of your .22-250, aiming at a girl that couldn’t be older than nine.

At least that’s what Akaashi Keiji believes as he adjusts the rifle, eyes never leaving the small girl for a second. He knows the little girl isn’t really a little girl, has known that they could take the form of anyone for over three years, yet he still believes it was a shitty situation.

Four years ago he had just turned twenty-two, was entering his final year at T University, and was planning on proposing to his boyfriend; life had been great and he was content. And then the world had to go to hell with an alien invasion that killed half of the world’s population. The aliens that descended from the sky were not small little gray or green beings with big head and eye, but rather a type of alien that was a clear white blob and could shift to the form of a person it had encountered before. That was one of the reasons that they could take over so easily, after all who wanted to shoot something that looked like their wife or neighbor? Long ago Akaashi would have been right alongside those afraid of killing the aliens, but time changes a person. Another reason the aliens had such an easy time was that humans turned on each other easily, at the first sign of disorder humans turned on each other.

Three and a half years ago an organization called Iron Liberty rose from the falling embers of the world to fight back. They called for any able person to fight, training would be given as well as a safe place to stay, they had already taken back some parts on each continent. For japan it had been the ruins of Osaka, part of Miyagi, and (a recent victory) a small town in Fukuoka. Akaashi remembered the whispers and morale that rose, along with the movement of the remaining Japanese people, that guided him and his boyfriend to Iron Liberty’s section in Miyagi, the closest prefecture.

The journey hadn’t been easy, getting from Tokyo to Miyagi with no train or airplane made the trip take more than three months on foot. A plus was that his boyfriend and he had met two other travelers who weren’t hostile and were trained in some type of combat, which they taught him and his lover. Kuroo Tetsuro and Kenma Kozume, two friends (and more) from before the world went to shit, and Akaashi Keiji and Bokuto Koutarou, formed a group to travel to Miyagi. Aliens tried to kill them, their group managed to escape, natural disasters would cause destruction, and over and over the same cycle would happen as they traveled to Miyagi. It was amazing they got to the prefecture in mostly one piece.

Akaashi’s grip on the gun tightened as he thought what had happened when they were less than two miles outside Iron Liberty’s Miyagi Base. Deep breath in, deep breath out, he told himself. Now was not the time to remember.

The little girl-alien moved, pushing past debris that was probably once a building, as it searched for what, Akaashi did not know. He still had perfect view of its head, easy enough to take a clean shot, but he was waiting to make sure it was alone. That was the thing with solo mission, Iron Liberty determined that anyone taking a solo mission was to make sure there was no other alien other than their one target. The coast was clear; only fallen powerlines, cracked ground that was overrun with weeds, and debris were there.

This place was just like where the incident occurred; the only difference was the ground had been shaking on that day with earth’s anger. Akaashi mentally shook his head, trying to forget about that day. He shouldn’t even be remembering it at this moment; breath in, breath out he told himself. He tried to focus on his target.

            _His smile had been like the morning’s light, giving hope and energy to all that basked in it._

            Look at the perfect angle of the shot, breath and don’t be distracted.

            _He had been laughing at a joke Kuroo had told him, it bounced around the empty road and surrounding trees like a red rubber ball. It had been so free._

The alien girl was turning, looking through the scope he could see a small red bow that held back woody hair.

            _They didn’t know, they didn’t even hear any of them come up. Yet in a blue flash, as if lighting had struck right before his eyes, they were swarming them. One, two, three, five, eight, ten! Ten of them._

            Breath in. Akaashi’s hand tightens, finger on the cool metal of the trigger.

            _Five were down in a spray of sticky, white juice. They had underestimated Akaashi’s group, he twisted his arm and an audible snap was heard as the alien went down. Six down, seven now that Kuroo took one of their weapons and stabbed the blob with it, eight as Kenma also snapped the alien’s core, his hand coated in the juices. Akaashi turned, victory welling up in his chest (they were winning!), only for it to sink._

Breath out. He steadies the weapon; the alien had come to a standstill as it examined something on the ground.

            _A scream rang out, he still doesn’t remember if it had been his, and a stone sets in his stomach._

Breath in. Akaashi takes the safety off.

            _In front of him, still trying to fight them off, Bokuto laid on the ground._

Breath out. He pulls the trigger, barely a sound escape. The alien jerks as the bullet hits. The ground sprays-

            _Red. Red is spilling like a fountain down onto the asphalt, into the cracks as it travels in a stream. The two other aliens are gone, disposed of in a manner he doesn’t remember, doesn’t care to. Red is oozing from two parts that are **not** supposed to be missing, but **are**. Red is staining hair that had once been colored white, it’s painting the light in the color of rage. Bokuto is-_

            Akaashi rolls away from the liquid acid he had just thrown up. The gun is discarded next to him, safety still off. He’s gazing at the sky, it’s a bright blue, a baby blue that Akaashi hates. It’s too innocent, too peaceful, it gives off the pretense that life is good, that it’s peaceful. It’s a lie, if you were to look around on earth you would see it covered in mud, mud and blood. Mud and blood and a world that takes unfairly.

**Beep-Blop. Beeep. Beeep.**

            Akaashi turns over, reaching to the wakie-talkie in his back pocket. A click and he places it to his ear. He smiles slightly, though it’s bitter and relieved mixed in one.

            _“Hello Bokuto.”_

Ah, how much he hates the sky that never let his love soar.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if i'm going to continue or not. I'm open to suggestions. Hope it was good.


End file.
